Second Summonings
by lunari empress aia
Summary: Four normal high-school girls are transported into the world inside the Universe of the Four Gods. The four each become the priestess of one god, and they begin a journey to find the seven seishi of their god and to summon the gods again.


Second Summonings  
  
Summary: Aika Yuuki, Natsumi Kajiwara, Kori Izuno, and Mika Arai are  
accidentally transported to the world in the Universe of the  
Four Gods when they open the second edition of the book at  
the National Library. There they find out they have to find  
the seven seishi of their gods and summon the gods to bring   
back the balance of the book world. In their way are the six  
warriors of the void element, each with their own extremely   
strong powers, who are trying to destroy the book world.  
  
Disclaimers: Some of the characters and the entire concept of Fushigi Yugi  
in general all belong to Yuu Watase. Of course, some of the  
characters are mine.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Hey Natsumi, Kori, do you two want to go to the library with us?" Aika   
asked her two good friends as she walked besides Mika, another close friend,  
"We really need to start studying for the history exam!"  
Natsumi's bright blue eyes glinted mischieviously as she smiled an evil  
smile, "I would say yes, but Kori needs to practice her cheerleading routine  
before the game on Saturday!" she laughed, then turned serious again for  
just a moment, "We have a history exam coming up?!"  
Kori shit Natsumi an icy glare, "Well, I've improved a lot this week you  
know! Also, we're definitely having a huge history exam tomorrow, or did you   
forget?!" Kori and Natsumi acted like they detested each other, but both Aika  
and Mika knew very well that they were the best of friends.  
Natsumi laughed cheerfully again, "Yep, Kori has improved! Now, Instead of  
dropping the baton, she catches it with her head!"   
Mika and Aika sweatdropped as Kori whacked Natsumi upside the head. Kori's  
normally soft brown eyes contained an inner fire of rage that was obvious  
to them all.  
Kori, Aika, Natsumi, and Mika were very close friends, and all four girls  
were in the same class at Jonan High School. Besides that one similarity,  
though, the girls were actually very different from each other, in both   
appearance and character. Aika lived with her father, Keisuke Yuuki, who was  
a history professor at a local university. Fifteen-year-old Aika had never  
met her mother, and Keisuke never talked about her either, but Aika was sure  
that she had black hair like her own, as Keisuke's hair was light brown. Aika  
was at the top of her class, and her grades were excellent. Unfortunately, the  
same could not be said of her athletic skills. Sixteen-year-old Natsumi, on   
the other hand, could only manage borderline grades, but was an athlete. She  
lived with her two parents, Yui and Tetsuya Kajiwara. Aika's father was good  
friends with Tetsuya, and he had said before that Aika's deceased aunt was a  
good friend of Natsumi's mother. Mika and Kori were both sixteen, and both  
received decent grades in both athletics and the rest of their subjects. Kori  
was a natural leader, as she was often the one raising her three younger   
siblings. Mika was very gentle and shy, but she was definitely very strong  
at heart.  
When it came to physical appearance, their differences ran on and on. Aika  
was not very tall, but she was slim and athletic-looking. Of course, you only  
had to see her in gym to see that she was not athletic in the least. Aika had  
long black hair and sweet brown eyes. Natsumi was a bit taller than Aika was,  
and she had brilliant blue eyes and long golden hair, like her mother. Mika had  
short, slightly curly brown hair, and hazel eyes that showed her emotions   
clearly. Kori had straight, dark brown hair and soft brown eyes like Aika's.  
"Anyway, why don't we all go. Natsumi obviously has to study- she probably   
didn't remember tomorrow's exam!" Kori said acidly as she began walking ahead,  
"Let's go!"  
"Great then, come on!" Mika grabbed Natsumi's and Aika's hands, and began   
half-dragging them along.  
Aika had to smile, though she bit back her giggles. Mika easily got sick,  
and had the outward appearance of being frail and weak, but she was actually  
stronger than Aika herself was. It was very hard to see why Mika or Aika was  
worrying, both of them had excellent grades. In fact, Aika was pratically the  
class genius. Still, it wasn't a difficult task to see why Natsumi was worrying.  
The gorgeous blond girl was the Jonan's female track star- and one of the worst  
students in their class. Natsumi's intelligent mother, Yui, could be heard   
constantly griping about Natsumi's grades.  
  
When the four girl's finally got to the library, it was half an hour later-  
partially because of their continuous arguments, which delayed them. Aika  
especially was worried about the wasted time, that, according to her, could  
have been better spent studying for the exam.  
"Oh don't worry, you're the class genius!" Natsumi exclaimed cheerfully,  
"Now, I, on the other hand, have to worry about studying. I'm willing to   
bet they're going to kick me off the track team if I fail this one." she  
frowned thoughtfully as she realised this.  
"Oh, Natsumi..." Mika sighed, "You don't have to worry! All of us know  
that you're a very intelligent person, even Kori! You just don't try. I  
can assure you, if you study hard, you'll pass with flying colors!" she  
smiled gently.  
"Actually..." Kori said darkly, a devious expression on her normally  
nice face, "I think she wil utterly fail! MWAHAHAHA!" Kori laughed evilly.  
Natsumi tried to surge toward Kori, but Aika and Mika held her back, even  
if they knew that Natsumi wouldn't really hit Kori. Kori was still laughing  
evilly, and Mika and Aika were also getting a little annoyed.  
"Oh! Just stop that, Natsumi! Let's go in and STUDY! You do need to pass,  
you know, or you can count on failing this semester!" Aika said angrily.  
"Hmph, well I have a second-degree black belt! Make sure Kori doesn't   
forget that!" Natsumi roared.  
"We all know that, Natsumi..." Mika sighed, before dragging the still-  
laughing Kori up the steps and into the National Library.  
When they went into the entrance hall, they started heading toward the  
main rooms of the library, but then Aika turned toward the juice machines  
at the other end of the entrance hall. "Wait a minute, guys, I'm just about  
dying of thirst, and I didn't get anything for lunch either." she fumbled  
about in her wallet for a coin as she headed toward the juice machines.  
Kori sighed slowly, going back to normal, her brown eyes filling with  
concern for Aika, "You know, you never have lunch, and I can tell you, you  
don't need to diet either!" she announced, as Mika and Natsumi nodded,   
agreeing.  
"I'm not dieting! I'm just extremely forgetful!" Aika complained, but  
she turned a little red.  
"That's so not true..." Natsumi mumbled, but she was silenced by a cold  
glare from Aika.  
"Oh!" Aika gasped as the coin slipped from her fingers and rolled into  
a dark shadowy hallway. "Damn! That was my last coin too..." she muttered  
as she headed down the hallway to find the coin.  
After a short period of about five seconds, Kori, Mika, and Natsumi   
followed their friend down the hallway. It was a little hard to see clearly  
here, the lights that normally adorned the hallways seemed to be broken,  
and it made them nervous.  
"Aika?! Where are you?!" Mika cried out, not seeing her.  
"In here!" Aika's voice appeared to be coming out of a room at the end  
of the hallway.  
As Mika, Kori, and Natsumi walked slowly into that room, they barely   
noticed the sign on the door. The sign read, in clear, ominous lettering,  
"Impotant Documents Contained Within; For Reference Only!". In slightly  
smaller print, the words, "Access Restricted" were written. For some reason  
they would never know, it was as if the sign was completely invisible to   
their eyes.  
  
Commentary: (Where the souls of the dead seishi and Miaka tell us what they  
think of the chapter's happenings)  
  
Tamahome- Hmph, your brother Keisuke still hasn't told our daughter that  
we're her true parents! Why in the world would he do that, Miaka?!  
Miaka- I really think he's tried. *sigh* Still, Aika doesn't know us at  
all. We died when she was a month old or so!  
Chiriko- It's a hard thing to tell anyone. Personally, it would have been  
easier if your brother had told Aika early on.  
Nuriko- That's the least of my worries! What's going to happen next?! Aika's  
friends- and Aika too, are such idiots! Couldn't they see the "Access   
Restricted" sigh?!  
Miaka- Well, Yui and I ignored that sign too! I still don't think I regret  
that!  
Mitsukake- If Miaka hadn't ignored that sign, then we would never had  
gotten to meet each other!  
Hotohori- I would never have met Miaka or any of you, and I would have just  
gone on being so lonely.  
Tamahome- Also, I would never have met Miaka, so I guess that her ignoring  
that sign was not a bad thing!  
Nuriko, while chuckling softly- I thought your daughter was the class genius,  
Tamahome!  
Tamahome, while getting angry- She is, of course, even I have to admit that  
her common sense takes flight sometimes...  
  
End Chapter 1  
  
Notes: So what do you think of this! Please review! I really want to know  
if this is, in your thinking, really bad, or if it's actually reasonably  
decent!  
  
  
  



End file.
